Madness
by ILoveTheBlackDaggerBrotherhood
Summary: Just a random story with several plots. Plots such as Sesshomaru finding a girlfriendSakura, a made up character and Kagome and Inuyasha becoming an official couple and Kagome and Kouga kissing. Sorry, I still suck at summaries.


**This is just a story I wrote and I don't really like it, but my friends like it. So I posted it in hopes of getting some feedback.**

Scroll 1

Just a Little Kiss

"Kagome... We need to talk. No! That's horrible! That will never work!"

Inuyasha was trying to figure out how to ask Kagome to be his girlfriend.

"Kagome... will you be my girlfriend? I really love you... and think we should make it official."

Kagome walked in to hear Inuyasha say that.

"Inuyasha..."

"Oh! Kagome..! How much of that did you hear?"

"All of the last few sentences." Kagome paused. "But... if you were serious... then the answer is yes."

Inuyasha immediately perked up. "Really?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha walked over and picked Kagome up by the waist. He swung her around and kissed her. At that moment, Kouga walked over.

"Kagome... Inuyasha... What's going on?"

"Kouga, me and Inuyasha are officially together! Isn't it great?"

Kouga just looked sad. "Yes. It's great."

"Kouga? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kouga just walked away.

"What's up with him?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know." said Kagome.

Later that night, Inuyasha and Kagome were asleep next to each other. Kouga was watching them. Kagome woke up.

"Kouga? What's wrong? Why are you watching us sleep?"

"Because... I wish that was me there with you." Kouga paused "Will you come talk with me?"

"Sure Kouga." Kagome got up and put on Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat. "Let's go."

She led Kouga to a spot in the woods. "What is it Kouga? What did you want to talk to me about?"

Kouga then grabbed Kagome and tried to kiss her.

"Kouga... stop! I'm Inuyasha girlfriend!"

"Just a little kiss. The mutt doesn't even have to know."

"Well... OK. What's one kiss?"

They then kissed and kouga was disappointed when Kagome broke the kiss.

"Come on Kouga. Let's get back to camp... Now!"

In the morning, everyone woke up.

"Morning everyone!" Miroku and Songo said at the same time.

"Morning everybody!" Shippo chimed.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru! Morning everyone!" Rin and Jaken gleefully said together. Inuyasha, Miroku, Songo, Kagome, Kouga, Shippo and Kirarra were traveling with Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken. They were all after Kana, who had stolen Tetsiega. Sesshomaru wanted to try to steal it from them all.

"Morning Rin, Jaken." Sesshomaru paused. "Morning everyone."

"Morning." Inuyasha and a very tired Kagome mumbled.

"Morning." Kouga said, somewhat grumpy that Kagome didn't leave Inuyasha after their kiss.

Kirarra just simply meowed joyfully.

Inuyasha stopped getting dressed.

"What is it Inuyasha? Do you smell Kana?" Miroku asked.

"No... I smell Kouga and Kagome on my robe. And the scent smells kinda... like a kiss."

"Inuyasha... it was just a little kiss... last night." Kagome started to cry. "I'm so sorry!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome into a hug. "Stop crying... It's OK. Just don't cry."

"I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you, too Kagome."

Kouga got so mad. He thought the kiss would break them up. He was so mad. He pounced on Inuyasha.

That's it for scroll 1!

Scroll 2

The Fight

Kouga pounced on Inuyasha and started to claw at him!

Kagome was so upset. "Kouga stop! Leave Inuyasha alone!"

"Shut up, Kagome! This is your fault! You wouldn't break up with him!"

"Hey! I love Inuyasha! I would never break up with him! No matter how mane other boys I kissed!"

Sesshomaru watched making a confused face. He thought to himself, Should I help Inuyasha or Kouga? Probably Inuyasha. Inuyasha was winning now. Definitely Inuyasha. He jumped over and started clawing at Kouga.

"Hey Sesshomaru, why are you helping me?"

"You're winning the fight."

"Works for me."

They continued to fight against Kouga. Eventually, Kouga was

tired and gave up.

"Bye everyone. I will never talk to any of you again."

"Kouga! Wait! Don't leave!" Kagome was really upset.

"Leave me alone, Kagome!" Kouga walked away.

"Are you all right Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

"You're asking me if Im Ok? Wow!"

"I'm just worried about the hunt for Kana." Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"Stop hitting on my girlfriend!" Inuyasha teased.

They all went about their day. When nightfall came again, they hadn't come closed to finding Kana.

Kagome and Inuyasha fell asleep next to each other. Shippo, Rin, Jaken and Kirarra fell asleep in a huddle together. Miroku and Songo fell asleep when they were talking. Only Sesshomaru was still up.

Why was I worried about Kagome? Was it just a moment of weakness? Or was it just an instinct ot be worried about the ones my brother loves? It doesn't make any sense. Was it a moment of weakness? I hardly ever have moments of weakness. I don't know... Sesshomaru was thinking when he heard a noise. It was a rustle. What was that?

"Sesshomaru! You're still up!" It was Kouga. "Are you keeping watch for your brother or something?"

"Shut up Kouga. You have no right to be here. You hurt Kagome."

"Did Inuyasha tell you to say that or did you come up with it alone?"

"I came up with it alone. My brother loves Kagome and I must protect my little brother and those who he loves. Do you have a problem with that? I vowed on the day my father died to protect Inuyasha. I won't let my father down. He is counting on me. So is Inuyasha."

"Suck up mutt!"

"What did you call me!"

"I called you a suck up mutt!"

"Just because I am loyal to those I made promises to and honor my father's wishes? You are pathetic Kouga!"

"Bring it on!"

"I will! Lousy woof!"

They pounced at each other.

That's it of scroll 2!

Scroll 3

Help! Inuyasha!

Kouga and Sesshomaru pounced at each other! They began fighting and rolling around on the ground. Unfortunately, they were being loud.

Kagome woke up. "Sesshomaru!... Kouga! You're Back! What are you doing?"

"Get out of here Kagome! I don't want you to get involved in this!" Sesshomaru screamed.

"Stop fighting! Please!" Kagome was crying.

Sesshomaru stopped fighting. "Stop crying Kagome. Don't worry. We're not gonna fight anymore. Just don't wake up Inuyasha."

Kouga got mad and ran at Kagome. He grabbed her and took her away. "You're mine now, girl." He whispered over and over in her ear.

"Let me go!" Kagome started crying and called out, "Help! Inuyasha!"

"Shut up Kagome! You're mine!"

Inuyasha jumped from tent. "Kagome! Where are you?"

Sesshomaru looked worried "Kouga kidnaped her."

"And you let him? I can't believe you!"

The next day, Kouga got tired and stopped. Kagome managed to escape. She got back to camp and woke Inuyasha.

"I'm so glad you're OK Kagome!" Inuyasha was hugging her. "I was so worried!"

"I'm OK. He didn't hurt me."

"He didn't hurt you? I'm glad."

That's it for scroll 3!

Scroll 4

Sakura

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirarra, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Jaken were traveling again. They came across someone's camp.

"Who's camp is this?" Inuyasha, who was carrying Kagome on his back, wondered aloud.

"HEY! WHO'S THERE?" Someone screamed.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Sakura, and this is my camp. Who are all you?"

She was a beautiful tiger demon. She had black and orange striped ears, long, flowing,black hair and inch-long nails, or claws rather. They were painted black. She was wearing a beautiful black kimono and black wood sandals.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Songo, Shippo, Rin, and Jaken introduced themselves. Kirarra meowed at her. Sesshomaru just stared at Sakura.

"What's your problem, fluff ball?"

"Nothing. And my name is Sesshomaru. Not fluff ball." sesshomaru thought to himself, She is so beautiful, I can't stand it. I may go crazy!

"Hey. Fluff... I mean, Sesshomaru, you're actually kinda cute. When you're not staring at me like I'm meat."

"You're not so bad yourself." Sesshomaru said, and blushed a deep crimson.

"Hey, everyone. Let's give them some time alone." Inuyasha teased his brother.

"Will you shut up!" Sesshomaru was so mad. "We must continued to search for Tetsiega."

"You posses the legendary Tetsiega!"

"I do" Inuyasha said.

"Whatever. You must the famous, powerful dog demons youngest son. The one who is half human. Pathetic half-blood."

"Don't call my brother a half-blood."

Inuyasha was amazed. "Since when do you defend me?"

"Since now. Obviously."

They continued to search, with the new member of their team, Sakura. She now walked while hugging Sesshomaru. He had his arm around her.

"You're so amazing Sesshomaru!" They had really become close. She had been traveling with them for three days now.

"So are you."

Inuyasha was getting annoyed. "Get a room you two."

Sesshomaru and Sakura said, "Shut up Inuyasha!" at the same time.

"That's getting so annoying!" Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin said together.

"Rin, why are you mad?" Sesshomaru asked. "You never get mad at me."

"I'm mad at Sakura."

"Why are you mad ta Sakura?"

"No reason. I just am mad at her. Because I want too be mad at her. It's none of your business. I just don't like her."

"Of course it is my business. I'm your protecter! I am responsible for your life!"

"Shut up Lord Sesshomaru! I hate you! I don't want you t protect me anymore!" At that, Rin ran away. Sesshomaru ran after her, telling Sakura to wait there.

Rin fell, or jumped, off of a cliff.

"RIN!" Sesshomaru screamed.

That's it for this scroll!

Scroll 5

Good-bye Rin! (Or not!)

Sakura heard Sesshomaru scream and ran to him.

"What's wrong? Where's Rin? Did she fall off the cliff! Oh my god! I'm so sorry Sesshomaru! This id my fault! I feel so bad! Oh Sesshomaru!"

"It's not your fault. She hated that I was paying attention you instead of her! It is all my fault. I'm so mad at myself... I hate myself!" Sesshomaru started to cry. He was so upset.

"Sesshomaru... Let's have a memorial service for Rin. It's the least I can do. It's half my fault after all. Please... Sesshomaru... What's wrong?... Why are you smiling?"

"I think that's a great idea. She would have wanted it... but, I don't want you to go to much trouble. She didn't even like you... Why didn't I realize that she wanted some of my attention?"

"It's not your fault... Well it is... but, you need to keep high spirits during bad times."

"OK... Let's have a memorial service."

Sakura smiled and they went to tell the others. Everyone was

shocked. No one could believe it. They were all sad that Rin was gone. That she wouldn't be there anymore.

"Sesshomaru... I'm really sorry..." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah... We're sorry too." Miroku and Sango said together.

Shippo, Jaken and, of course, Kirarra didn't say anything.

Kagome was too busy crying to say anything at all. Inuyasha was hugging her and about to cry, too.

"Let's say a few words about Rin and say good-bye." Sakura said after about a minute.

Everyone just nodded.

They were just about to say good-bye when they heard

someone screaming.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Help me!"

"Rin?" Sesshomaru got up and ran to the cliff. Rin was floating on the surface of the water. "Don't worry, Rin. I'll save you." Sesshomaru jumped down and saved Rin. He brought her back up and they all gushed over her. They were so happy she was back!

"We're so happy you're back Rin!" They all, except Kirarra, said together.

"You were all actually worried about me? Even you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru then picked Rin up and carried her on his back.

Sakura then walked at least one foot away from them. Unless Rin said she could do otherwise, which was a lot

more often than it used to be.

"Sakura... I don't hate you anymore."

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

"We all are!" everyone said together.

They all continued the search for Kana and Tetsiega.

That's it for Scroll 5!

Scroll 6

Welcome Back, Kouga!

Rin, Sesshomaru, and Sakura were becoming more and more like a family. Sakura and Rin were always playing together. Sometimes, even Sesshomaru joined in. Sakura and Sesshomaru got so close, they even slept next to each other, too. They really were a family.

Inuyasha and Kagome were getting closer, too. They too were treating Shippo like a son. There were two, well three, families.

Miroku and Sango, who started going out a few weeks after Sakura and Sesshomaru, were treating Kirarra as a child. It was nothing but families searching for Tetsiega.

Then Kouga came back. He was trying to apologize. But, when he saw the three families, he was so mad and sad.

"What's going on? Did cupid have a party or something? Who's that? Someone tell me what's going on here!"

"Oh! Kouga! This is Sakura. She's Sesshomaru's new girlfriend."

"Is it nothing but families here?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said.

"I guess you don't need me anymore."

"Right. We stopped needing, or wanting, you when you pounced on Inuyasha!"

"I came back to apologize!" Kouga was mad. "But I changed my mind. Bye."

Inuyasha and Shippo stuck their tongues out at Kouga. Miroku and Sango mad mean faces at him. Sesshomaru, Sakura and Rin just watched him leave.

Kagome watched him leave, too.

"Bye Kouga! We won't miss you!" They all said together, except Kagome.

"Same to you!" Kouga screamed.

"Wait Kouga! Please! Stay here with us! We don't want you to

leave!" Kagome called out.

"Really?"

"Yes."

He then became like a brother to Kagome and Inuyasha. They continued to search for Tetsiega. They came close once, but, they lost Kana's scent.

They also picked up Kouga's pack at their camp. The pack

traveled with them.

One day, Kagome disappeared and they heard some evil

laughing. They could hear Kagome screaming for help. But, they couldn't find her.

That's all for scroll 6!

Scroll 7

Save Kagome!

Kagome went missing and Inuyasha was so upset. He actually cried. Miroku, Songo, Kouga, the pack, Sakura, Shippo, Rin, and Kirarra went looking for her. Inuyasha wanted to stay back. Sesshomaru stayed back to comfort his brother.

"Inuyasha, we'll find her. don't worry."

"Don't worry? My girlfriend is missing! How am I supposed to not worry! Kagome is missing!" He then whispered, "You really think we can find her?"

"Of course. Have you seen what good scavengers Kouga's pack is? They're amazing! We will find her."

"So why did you stay back anyway?"

"I wanted to make sure you were... OK."

"Thanks Fluffy."

"My name is Sesshomaru, not Fluffy, idiot."

Kouga and his pack could smell Kagome.

"I think she's over there." They all went to look. Kagome was laying there asleep. They tried to wake her up.

"Wake up Kagome! It's me, Miroku!"

"Kagome! I'm here! It's me, Kouga! Wake up!"

Kagome just laid there. They couldn't wake her up.

They went back to camp.

"Inuyasha! You have to wake up Kagome! She's asleep behind a

rock."

"OK."

They went to where Kagome was.

"Kagome! It's me, Inuyasha! Wake up! Come on Kagome! Wake up please!" Inuyasha couldn't think ot anything else, so he kissed Kagome. She immediately woke up.

"Inuyasha? Where am I?"

"Behind a bush about twenty miles from camp."

"I fell asleep. Sorry! I went for a walk, got tired, and stopped to rest."

"You've been missing for a day!"

Kagome started to cry. "I said I was sorry."

Inuyasha immediately pulled her into a hug. "It's OK! Don't

cry. It's OK! Please, don't cry."

"I love you Inuyasha!"

"I love you, too Kagome."

They hugged for an hour. Then they went back to camp. Kagome was never allowed to take walks alone. Ever again.

That's it for scroll 7!

-

**Thank you so much to anyone that actually made it this far. I hate this story but I wanted to see what other people thought.**


End file.
